


Magic Explorer: Fantasy Land

by Null_Soul



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Touhou Project, 賢者の孫 | Kenja no Mago | Wise Man's Grandchild (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Immortals, Mages, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Soul/pseuds/Null_Soul
Summary: "La humanidad siempre está siendo desafiada por su propia condición. Aun así, siempre estamos tratando de superar nuestros límites"Armado con  nada mas que con su diario y su conocimiento de magia, un "joven" viajero se propone a descubrir sus llegada en Gensokyou y la forma de salir de ahí.
Relationships: Fujiwara no Mokou/Houraisan Kaguya, Fujiwara no Mokou/Kamishirasawa Keine





	Magic Explorer: Fantasy Land

_**La magia en cierto sentido es milagro y caos, Si puede explicarse y componerse en piezas lógicas, entonces no es mágico.** _

_**En un principio EL PRIMERO lo cambio todo.** _

_**El siguiente, EL SEGUNDO reconoció a muchos.** _

_**El TERCERO, resultó encontrado el futuro** _

_**EL CUARTO se oculto** _

_**Y ... EL QUINTO al final perdió su propósito** _

..... Tal poder de la **_VERDADERA MAGIA._**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" _Sirvo a un Maestro, un hogar, Un reino, harías bien en recordarlo Viajero, más allá de la barrera, solo hay subyugacion. Solo hay guerra y los gritos de cuervos en constantes escaramuzas, heraldos de una devastación implacable. Dentro, allí solo residen los vástagos de la tierra, que residen en una **paz** Templado por años de conflicto. Y ahí está yo, el señor mas humilde de este nuevo mundo y por lo tanto el más grande que jamas haya conocido. A menudo les digo a los elegidos , que son tontos-y testarudos- lo suficiente como para entrar, No debes tomar la tranquilidad de nuestros bosques al pie de la letra. Detrás de esa apariencia de serenidad se encuentra un mayor peligro de lo que puedes entender, uno que atormenta las mentes debiles "_

_Tomo un sorbo de su te y me miro mientras lo hacia. Un brillo enojado me atravesó momentáneamente mientras ella cruzaba las piernas, Luego se hizo hacia atrás, para disfrutar de la última y muy mortal adicionalmente a la gran sala de la mansión. Los cuchillos todavía estaban ahí, atados a sus muslos, como lo habían estado durante cientos de años._

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

_"Me estas diciendo esto ... y sin embargo ya sabes que he estado aquí antes" comencé. Pero antes de que pueda continuar, ella tendrá un dedo, y la mirada en sus ojos me silenciará sin esperar protestas._

_"Gensokyo cambia cada vez que la luz de la luna se arremolina en la niebla púrpura. Cada vez que los matorrales de bambú susurran con el viento. Cada vez que los pasillos de la Mansión son víctimas de la noche floreciente". Ella asintió para sí misma, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que no había hecho antes. Lo cual, conocerla, debe ser algo verdaderamente notable. "Y cada vez que mi amante se aventura también en el reino"._

_"Entonces, todos los días". Agité una mano con impaciencia. "La retórica no le ayudará a patrocinarme, señorita Izayoi. Su tiempo con Remilia Scarlet debería haberle dicho eso-"_

_Lo que sucedió después fue algo que, un simple humano, nunca podría haber comenzado a procesar. En un momento, ella estaba sentada allí, con una taza de té en su mano, y al siguiente había una daga en mi garganta, y tal vez quince, no, cincuenta, incluso, otros flotando en una estrella amenazante alrededor de mi cabeza. Sakuya misma me estaba mirando desde lo alto, la mirada de un depredador mirando a su presa era evidente en sus facciones de otra manera hermosas._

_"No toleraré una mención irrespetuosa de mi amante, viajera", escupió._

_Por un breve momento, consideré replicar. Después de todo, podría retirarme de mi situación actual si realmente quisiera. Pero, con la amenaza de muerte muy real y muy inminente, y mis **objetivos** aún no realizados, mantuve mi temperamento bajo control y, cerrando los ojos con resignación, asentí. Segundos después, sentí que la daga se retiraba a regañadientes de su posición junto a mi yugular. Escuché el sillón frente a mí crujir, permitiéndome abrir los ojos nuevamente._

_Su piedad hacia su amante ha sido firme e inquebrantable durante tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, si supiera ... ¿ella, o podría, seguir siendo tan terca, tan segura de sí misma, de todo este asunto? Y si a Scarlet se le permitiera hacer lo que siempre había planeado hacer desde que llegó aquí, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo hace, ¿las lealtades de Sakuya permanecerían sin cambios? O tal vez, solo tal vez, Sakuya ya lo sabía, y simplemente estaba esperando su momento, esperando que todo se juntara, como piezas de un rompecabezas cayendo milagrosamente entre sí, para formar la imagen que podría convertir las grandes guerras de este reino. en nada más que pequeñas escaramuzas ante un desastre tan inminente?_

_Tomé mi taza de té y bebí lentamente de ella. Era amargo, pero las hojas en sí retenían una dulzura tranquila, y la esencia del té me otorgó un calor relajante en el clima frío y duro de la mansión vacía. Miré a Sakuya, que miró hacia atrás con curiosidad, pero con la misma seguridad que era evidente en todo lo que hacía._

_En el fondo, sabía que haría bien en confiar en ella, al menos por el momento. Tal vez había esperanza para este mundo. Tendríamos que esperar y ver, supuse._

_Y justo cuando los últimos vestigios de ese pensamiento final abandonaron mi cabeza, las puertas gigantes detrás de mí se abrieron crujiendo, el sonido disparando un nuevo temor en mi corazón. "Hablar del diablo" sería una frase un poco más apropiada que cualquier otra en este caso, pensé con ironía mientras me levantaba, y pasé la página siguiente en mi vida, en la medida, bastante desafortunada._

_¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?_


End file.
